I Don't Care Anymore
I Don't Care Anymore is the one hundred and sixty-fifth chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary Himuro recalls how he fought with Alex about Kagami's strength. Seeing Kagami’s sudden transformation, Aomine deduces that only someone in the Zone can stop him now. Momoi states that Yosen has that potential in Murasakibara or Himuro, but Aomine refutes that possibility. Kise also talks to his team; he states that he doesn’t fully understand the Zone, but one of the minimum requirements is an undying love for the sport one is dedicated to—Murasakibara may be the most naturally talented of the Generation of Miracles, but he doesn’t love basketball; therefore, he can’t enter the Zone. Kobori then states that Himuro possesses that quality. Kise replies that may be true, but it looks like he has other problems. On the court Kuroko passes to Kagami who gets past Himuro with an even greater fake. Murasakibara jumps to block his shot, but he realizes incredulously that he is falling before Kagami although he jumped after him. Murasakibara confirms that Kagami must be using the technique air walking which he has never seen before now. Kagami explosively dunks the ball in, and timeout is called. During the timeout, Riko informs them that it is too early to celebrate. They have three minutes left, and they are four points behind (64-60). Looking at Kagami, Hyuuga silently wonders if he will last until the end of the game. At the same time on Yosen’s bench, an irritated Fukui asks Murasakibara what he just said. Murasakibara lazily tells everyone that he has had enough, and he quits—sub him out. While he adds that it is not fun anymore, Coach Araki tells a substitute player to get her the shinai/kendo sword so she can kill Murasakibara. Okamura gets up and speaks to Murasakibara, telling him if he gives up now, he will forfeit a game they could have won—he asks if Murasakibara is saying that he doesn’t care if they win or lose. Murasakibara replies that it doesn’t matter because no one can stop Kagami now. Suddenly and unexpectedly, Himuro angrily punches Murasakibara, startling Yosen’s members. Furiously grabbing Murasakibara’s jersey, he heatedly tells him to cut it out—the game isn’t over yet. Murasakibara irritably retorts that it’s so annoying when Himuro gets so hot blooded—plus, can’t Himuro comprehend that Kagami is better than Himuro. At the same time Momoi questions Aomine about Himuro. Aomine replies that he is sure that she has noticed as well. Although Himuro is the best that he has seen so far, he is not a prodigy, one of the chosen who can enter the Zone. Therefore, he will never be one of the Generation of Miracles. Rattled, Himuro digests everything he says—then he relies that he knows that Kagami is amazing; nevertheless, Murasakibara has the talent that he lacks, but he is trying to throw the game. Jarred, Murasakibara is amazed as Himuro’s tears fall on his face—Himuro sadly smiles, saying that Murasakibara is making him crazy with rage. Finally, Murasakibara tells him to get away from him—he can’t believe that he is crying. He knew that he was passionate, but he never knew he took it this seriously. He’s shocked that for the first time someone has repulsed him so greatly. For Himuro’s sake, Murasakibara gets up, asking Coach Araki for a hair tie. Hyuuga notices that Yosen was fighting and wonders if they are all right. Seeing Murasakibara’s hair tied back, Kuroko replies that they are more dangerous than ever. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured *Yōsen High vs Seirin High Techniques used *Taiga Kagami's Jumping Power *Kuroko-Kagami Alley-oop *Taiga Kagami's Zone *Taiga Kagami's Air Walk Navigation